


New To This.

by ramen_shinguji (orphan_account)



Series: SDR2 next gens [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Baby, Children, F/M, Fluff, Sorrin Nevermind, gundham is a good dad, im very sad, sonia is multitasking as a new mom and a queen and we stan, why am i like this, yes it’s another next generation with my girly sorrin except her as a tiny baby, 🍆💦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ramen_shinguji
Summary: my emotions: 😭😩🥵😎
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: SDR2 next gens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	New To This.

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t take the title seriously

They were just getting used to this life. They went from students, to test subjects, to dating, to getting married, to now this. She wasn’t planned, but they loved her either way. Her name is Sorrin Nevermind, the future queen of Novoselic. They named her “Sorrin”for a good reason. “Sorrin” means sun. She was the light in their darkness, and they fell in love on an island. Sorrin was born on Halloween, which is quite funny considering her parents interests in the devil and occult. 

————

Let’s fast forward about 2 months. 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh pls comment it makes me happy


End file.
